


The "Perfect" Engagement/ Blairon

by Kai_9273



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blairon, Blaise - Freeform, Cute, Drarry, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform, Ron - Freeform, Wedding, Zabini - Freeform, ex boyfriends, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_9273/pseuds/Kai_9273
Summary: When Ron wakes up and finds out he has to marry Blaise Zabini, what will happen? When he slowly falls in love with the boy, what happens next?TW/ mentions of slight abuse
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. part 1

I woke up with a jolt from my alarm clock. I turned towards the nightstand to see the device flashing 9 o'clock in bright bold numbers. I remembered i had to meet Kingsley today so I groaned and sat up on my bed, propping myself on my elbows. I stood up and looked out the window of Grimmauld place. Harry ,Hermione and i had moved in together after school ended, about 5 years ago.

I shook off the slight chill i had and went to get dressed . When i was in the middle of doing so, someone barged into my room. And of course, it was none other than Harry Potter, and Closely behind him followed Hermione.

They seemed like they were running as they  
Doubled over, trying to catch their breathe. I figured what this would probably be about so i shook my head and continued to pull the shirt i was holding over my head. Harry finally stopped panting and looked up at me.

" guess what-" he started but it seemed like he ran out of air.

" something to do with Draco, blah blah blah." I finished for him. He shook his head and took in a deep breathe.

" why are you so breathless anyway?"

" we.... ran.... all the way..... from .... diagon alley...." Hermione panted, holding onto her sides. I nodded slightly and went back to dressing.

" anyway..... this is about, Blaise." Harry finally managed to squeak out. This got my attention. Draco, Harry, Hermione and pansy may have been getting along very well lately but me and blaise were still in shaky terms. We were friends, but more like good acquaintances. We at least could stand each-other now so that was good.

" what about him?" I asked, pulling on a jacket.

" he's gonna be at the ministry today, with you." Hermione answered. I raised my eyebrows but i wasn't really all that shocked.

" so? he works there too."I asked, pulling my shoes on.

" no he's meeting the minister WITH YOU!" Hermione yelled slightly. I shook my head and stood up from my bed.

" so? Whats that got to do with you?" I asked.

" ummm, we're gonna go with you?" Harry said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" you just want to go bc there is a chance Draco and pansy will be there." I respond, standing up and walking out the door. They followed me down the stairs and into the living room.

" well still, we're going with you. Plus Hermione has work remember?" Harry stated. I nodded and grabbed my keys and wallet.

" okay, so i gotta meet with Kingsley at 10. Hermione has work, and im hoping if draco and pansy are there you too wont make a mess of yourselves?" I asked pointing at Harry. Pansy and Draco were healers at St. Mungos meanwhile Hermione was an unspeakable and Harry was an Auror with me. He nodded and we walked over to the fire place. We each grabbed a handful of floo powder. I stepped into the fire place first.

" MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" I yelled loudly. The green flames engulfed me and soon i landed on the first floor of the Ministry. I shook off the ash from my shoulders and walked to the side. Harry and Hermione appeared about 2 minutes later, then we walked towards the elevators. We came up onto the 4th floor, the minister's office. We walked out and proceeded down the hallway to Kingsleys office. We stopped at the door and i knocked slowly. We heard a muffled " come in" so i twisted the doorknob. When we walked in we saw three things. What seemed like a blood test on Kingsleys desk, pansy and draco siting on a couch next to the fire, and Blaise, sitting in one of the chairs opposite of the desk. I walked over to them and sat in the other one. Hermione and harry sat on the couches, trying desperately to keep themselves put together.

" why is he here?" I asked rather bluntly. Blaise rolled his eyes and Kingsley sighed.

" we are here because of a contract we found, it was made between the Zabini family and Weasley family a century ago. As for those 4, well i don't know what they are doing here as it doesn't concern them." Kingsley said looking over at the couches. Harry and draco nervously laughed while Pansy and Hermione seemed to be having quite an interesting conversation as they didn't even look up. Kingsley cleared his throat and put his attention back to us. I was still waiting for an answer and blaise was fidgeting with his fingers.

" well Mr.Weasley, Mr. Zabini, we took a blood test to make sure that you were in fact related to this contract and we have confirmed that you are. So, in short, the contract was made so a child of the Weasley Family and the firstborn of the Zabini family were to be betrothed. This applies to the 5th generation after the original contact creators and here we are, 5th generation." The minister finished. I grabbed the contract off his table and read over it. I was shocked to say the least, i just couldnt believe it.

" what does this mean?" I asked, even though i knew the answer.

" it means we get married, you idiot" blaise snarled. I scowled at this and put the piece of paper back.

" language Mister Zabini. Now, we have special rings you must wear, if you two are to..... ummm... consummate.... with anyone else. You will immediately be teleported to eachother. So i suggest you be.... careful." Kingsley said, very obviously uncomfortable. I let out a sigh and leaned back in my chair.

" this is bloody horrible." I groaned.

" shut up, were both in this arent we?" Blaise hissed

" im sorry, i just found out im engaged to a dope, what did you discover?" I asked sarcastically.

" oh just that im marrying a redheaded idiot." Blaise retorted.

" oh you suck." I said sitting back up on my chair, face to face with him.

" no actually, I swallow." He retorted.

From behind us we heard a stifled laugh. All three of us turned to see draco rubbing his temples, harry trying to hide his laughter by his head in his hands, pansy practically rolling on the floor and Hermione, who had spit out the tea she was sipping on. We turned back on our chairs as our friends kept laughing. We both grabbed one ring each and put it on our ring fingers.

" is that all?" I asked Kingsley.

" yes it is. You are dismissed." He nodded. We both stood up and went for the door. The other 4 followed us, pansy grabbing onto Hermione, trying not to fall. Hermione was blushing but she somehow managed to hide it. I turned towards Zabini.

" can we grab a coffee later so we can talk about our situation?" I asked. He nodded and looked at the other four. I looked at them as well and saw that they had paired up and was in riveting conversations already ( Draco +harry, Hermione+ pansy btw).

" uhh how about now? I dont think they will really miss us at the moment." Zabini said turning back at me. Shrugged and walked off.

We soon arrived at the little muggle shop i always got my morning coffee from.

" chamomile tea please." Blaise asked. He turned to me and motioned me to order. I shook my head and turned towards the barista.

" an americano please." I say while giving her a soft smile. She nods and writes our orders down.

" names?" She asks once she looks up.

" zabini"

" weasley" we both answer. She nods and writes our names down on two separate cups before walking to the back to make our drinks. After about 5 minutes she comes back with two steaming cups. We take our drinks, thank her and sit in a booth near the corner.

" okay. I can see how this would be weird, but lets not make it that. We're just engaged, it can be totally platonical." I started. Blaise just nodded and sipped on his tea.

" okay. Just out of curiosity, are you gay?" Blaise asked. I shook my head.

" im bi. You?" I asked.

" gay." Blaise answered nonchalantly. I nodded and stared at the table.

"Are you dating anyone?" Blaise pulled me out of my thoughts. I remembered the ring and turned a little red.

" yeah, lavender." I muttered.

" lavender? Lavender as in the lavender who was obsessed with you lavender?" Blaise asked in shocked amusement. I blushed a little harder.

" yeah." I said before covering my face with my coffee. Blaise nodded with a slight smile on his face.

" anyway, are you dating anyone?" I ask. He nods yet again after taking another sip of his tea.

" yeah, his name is Adam." He says. I let out a sigh and look back at the table.

" how is this going to work? Are we going to break up with them? Do we move in together? Do we start a relationship?" I ask. Blaise furrows his eyebrows and shrugs.

" i dont think we have to, i mean i don't really want to break up with Adam. Do you want to break up with lavender?" He asks me. This time i was the one to furrow my eyebrows.

" i have been kind of looking for a reason to break up with lav. Believe it or not she and i aren't really the best couple." I say the last sentence sarcastically. Blaise chuckled softly and looks back at me. We stare at each other for a short moment before i broke it.

" ok but just for now, lets not..... consummate as kingsley put it. But i think we should tell our partners about the agreement, see how they react." I said.

" i agree." Blaise said nodding in agreement. We talked for quite a bit before departing. We talked about little things like quidditch, work, friends, coworkers, school. And soon it was dark outside and it was time for us to go home. I waved him goodbye as we left in different directions. I walked back home in peace. Maybe this wont be so bad. I mean it could be worse. I could be engaged to someone like, i dont know, Mclaggen.


	2. part 2

Blaise POV

I came back home after Ron and I's little coffee date. Adam was sitting on the settee as always when i come home and he looked up at me in delight. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I relaxed into his warmth as he encircled his arms around my waist. I breathed in his cologne and sighed. I would miss him, i really do like him. Too bad i cant truly be with him.

" anything of interest happen today?" He asked. I hesitated before answering.

" no" i exhaled. I decided not to worry him with this today. Let me have one more day.

" well, do you want some dinner?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

" yes." I whispered before we both got up and walked to the kitchen. He had already made dinner which was always a nice surprise to come back to. We sat down at the kitchen island and ate our dinner. We talked while eating and in no time we were both done. I grabbed our plates and set them in the sink to wash them. I started running the tap and grabbed the sponge.

Adam once again wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled fondly and finished up. I dried my hands and turned back to him, leaning on the sink. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him softly. The kiss started to evolve, becoming more passionate. He pushed me further back, me leaning backwards over the sink now. I gasped slightly as he bit down on my lip, he took this opportunity to let his tongue explore. It was getting more and more heated. Adam propped me on the kitchen counter and i ran my fingers through his hair.

Suddenly we heard a loud 'pop'. We both turned back to the living room. There we saw a very confused redhead standing up from where he had landed. He turned towards us before his eyes went wide and his hand landed over his eyes. He turned his back towards us.

" really Zabini? The fucking Kitchen?" He yelled, flailing his other arm.

" what are you doing here?" I yelled.

" the fucking rings remember?" He said holding up his left hand. I exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of my nose. The damn rings.

" umm what is happening?" Adam said. Poor thing looked so confused.

" you didnt tell him did you?" Ron said.

" no. I did not." I said.

" wait i though it only teleported us if we you know... did it." I said confused.

" im pretty sure TRYING to triggers it too." He said turning back at us finally. I let out another exhale.

" again, what is happening?" Adam said stepping out of the kitchen.

" hes my fiance." I said quickly, my head in my hands.

" WHAT?" Adam yelled loudly. I looked up at ron who shrugged.

" why dont you go upstairs? Wait in my office." I said to Ron. He nodded and ran up the stairs. I watched him disappear into the second floor before turning towards my confused boyfriend.

" i found out today that i am in a legal contract. I have to marry him." I said plainly. He looked at me like i was insane.

" what? Says who? Who made this contract?" He asked bewildered.

" The minister of magic. My family made it over a century ago." I said. He let out a frustrated sigh, obviously stressed.

" you cant get out of it?" He asked. I shook my head slowly.

" well.... lets run away." He told me. I looked at him, my face constricted in confusion.

" wha- no. Just because i am getting married doesn't mean i am going to run away and leave my family, my friends. My FIANCE? You know the other person in this situation." I said flailing my arms much like the redhead.

" screw them. They are the reason why you are in this situation anyway. Lets leave together. You will have me, wont you?" He said hugging me by the waist once again. The once sweet and comforting action felt suffocating and controlling.

" excuse me? No. Im not going to leave everyone i love for you. They are my life, you realise that?" I say. I pull his arms off me and walk into the living room.

" but you have me! What more could you want?" He asked. I stared at him in a mix of anger and sadness. This was going to be a long fight.

Rons POV

I waited in Blaises office. I sat on his office chair and looked over his desk. Blaise was an auror in my department so I recognized a lot of the cases laid out all over the large oak table. From downstairs i could hear yelling and i couldn't help but feel sorry. I am the reason why they are fighting.

I sighed and leaned back on the chair. I picked up a photo of Blaise, Pansy and Draco all together in 8th year, after the war. Next to it was a picture of Blaise and his boy friend, presumably on vacation. On the shelf behind his desk was a photo of what i assumed was his family. I saw Mrs. Zabini holding a bundle with a tall dark skin man kissing her cheek, smiling. I smiled at the happy family photo.

I was so focused on the photos i didnt even hear the fact that the yelling had stopped. I looked over the office more and more until i heard a door slam shut downstairs. Seconds later blaise entered the office, obviously frustrated. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from the little tray table beside the door. He poured the ember liquid into a glass and took a big swig. I stared in his direction, my hands in my pockets.

He finally turned around towards me. I looked at him with sympathy. He sighed and sat down on the couch between the bookshelves. I slowly walked towards him and sat down next to him on the dark green velvet couch. He took another swig and leaned back. His head faced the ceiling in exhaustion. I joined him, leaning back, facing the ceiling.

" i broke up with him." Blaise broke the silence.

" i figured. I broke up with lavender." I said, turning my head towards him.He nodded and pursed his lips.

" im sorry." I said softly.

" what ever for?" He asked.

" for making this mess." I explained. Turning back at the ceiling.

" you didn't do this. It was our stupid family, over a century ago." He whispered.

" still." I whispered back. We sat in comfortable silence.

" sorry about lavender." He said, just loud enough for me to hear.

" nah, it isnt a big deal. it was bound to happen. She called you stuck up. I had to protect my fiancé." I smiled. Blaise let out a small chuckle and smiled as well. I dont know why but this make my stomach flutter, making him smile like that. We sat like that for a little more until i looked over at the clock. It was nearly 11 pm. I decided it was time to go home so i stood up from the couch. Before i could walk away, someone grabbed my wrist and held me back.

I turned back at blaise who looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows.

" where are you going?" He asked.

" i-i gotta get home. Its almost 11 and Mione and Harry might be worrie-"

" stay. Please. Just... its the first time ill be alone in a while and i dont want to bother Pansy or Draco." He said solemnly. I stared at him for a moment before nodding.

" okay. Ill stay. I'll just send a patronus real quick." I said turning back. He pulled onto my wrist and stood up. I looked back at him in confusion before he pulled me into a hug.

" thank you." He whispered into my shoulder. My confusion broke out into a smile and i hugged him back.

" of course. What are friends/former enemies/fiancés for?" I chuckled. He laughed too before letting me go. Again, that feeling in my stomach started to bubble up again. I smiled and turned towards the door to send the patronus. 

3rd person

The small Jack russel terrior ran off with his message a few seconds after being conjured. Ron turned back to the velvet couch, which held a now asleep Blaise Zabini. Ron smiled fondly at the picture before him. He grabbed the glass out of the unconscious boy's hand and set it back on the tray table. He found a blanket nearby and covered blaise with it. He looked at the picture once more.

" you know, i think i can really fall for you blaise zabini. Really." Ron said before walking to the door. He turned back one last time.

" goodnight, blaise." He whispered before turning off the light and walking out. What he didnt see was Blaise Zabini's eyes opening a few monents after ron closed the door.


	3. part 3

Blaise POV

After I broke up with Adam, me and ron started spending a lot of time together. It may have had to do with the fact that Hermione and Pansy were now officially dating but still. This made the whole fiancé thing so much easier and it was a lot more fun this way.

Today was a Saturday afternoon and i was having lunch with my mother today. I entered the great hall of Zabini Manor and quickly greeted the house elves before heading to the foyer. When my mother saw me she stood up to hug me and i went over to embrace her.

" oh it is so good to see you my darling." Mother said while patting my back. I bent down to reach her level as i towered over her.

" same here mother." I say as we separate.

" how have you and ronald been doing? Are you two getting on well?" She said as we walked to the patio, where we always had lunch on Saturday afternoons. Some called us boujee, we say classy. I smiled softly at the thought of ron. Wait when had i started doing that?

" all is good mother. Ronald and i are actually getting along quite nicely." I say as we sit down at the wooden table.

" that is good to hear my dear. I have to meet Ronald soon. From what i can remember, he was quite the troublemaker in school, no?" She asked. I chuckled and smiled.

" well yes, but not as much as his brothers i must say."

A couple moments later, the house elf buddy, appears with trays of tea and sandwiches.

" thank you buddy." My mother says. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out 5 galleons.

" here you go. Make sure to save some of it." She smiles as she hands the 5 gold pieces to the ecstatic house elf.

" thank you lady Zabini, buddy is very grateful." He bows before quickly scurrying off. Mother and i keep talking during lunch. Before long i realized it was almost 3 pm and that i should be getting home. My mother walks me to the door and hugs me goodbye.

" it was wonderful seeing you dear." She says, kissing my cheek.

" me too. I will see you next week mother."

I walk down the manor steps as she waves goodbye.

" oh and tell Ronald i want to meet him!" She yells right as i apparate. I apparated into my living room and almost jumped out of my skin when i saw Weasley standing by the kitchen island.

" what the bloody hell!" I yell as i clutch the front if my shirt.

" oh dont be so dramatic, your the one who gave me a key remember, fiancé?" He says as he dangles the god forbidden keys. I sigh loudly and walk over to him in the kitchen. He leans over the counter and smiles that sickeningly cute smile. Wait...

" so, what is the agenda for today?" He asks.

" i dont know. What do you want to do?" I ask in return. He looks away like he is thinking, then he turns back to be and smirks.

" how about a date?" He asks.

" if this is your way if asking me out, it is lousy."

" no no no. Lets just have a day full of fun things. It'll be a nice way of relaxing. It will be like our first little platonic fiancé date." He explains. As i grab a water bottle from the fridge i think about it. It would be a nice way to wind down.

" okay sure." I nod. He immediately perks up and grabs my arm.

" wait right now?" I ask, taken back by the sudden pace of motion.

" yes right now. Come on lets go!" He says yanking me towards the door. I sigh in defeat and grab my keys before being rushed out the door.

We spent the entire day at the arcade, movie theater, the park, roller coasters and so much more. We finished off the night by going to a quidditch game that happen to be playing that night. Chudley canons vs. Holyhead Harpies. We got pretty good tickets for being so last minute. As we sat down i saw a rather large screen propped up above the arena.

" whats that screen for?" I ask ron. He looks up from his popcorn towards where I was pointing.

" oh! Thats called a kiss cam. Its magicked so that they only point towards people with chemistry between them. Normal muggle ones don't have those enchantments tho." He answers.

" how do you know so much about muggle technology?"

" my dad is obsessed with muggle technology. Says its so much more interesting." He says coolly. I nod understandably.

Suddenly the game starts and you hear loud cheers from all around the arena. Ron is very enthusiastic about this, as am i but he just seems so into it. It rather cute actually...

" AND NOW FOR OUR FIRST COUPLE ON OUR KISS CAM!"

I hear the announcer yell over the speakers. The entire crowd cheers as they look at the screen. A lovely couple is chosen for the first one. They give each other a peck and the game resumes. This goes on several more times. Every time a couple is chosen the arena yells " kiss, kiss, kiss!". I wonder what is so fascinating about seeing two people publicly show affection?

" AND NOW FOR OUR LAST COUPLE ON THE KISS CAM!"

The announcer yells. I was too busy watching the game to pay attention to the kiss cam. It wasn't until ron nudged me to look up when i saw it. It was a tall dark skinned boy, and an even taller pale freckled redhead on the screen. It was us.

" kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" The arena chants like they did for all the rest. Ron looks over to me, his face matching his hair.

" IS THAT A RING I SEE ON THEIR FINGER? "

The announcer yells. The arena chants even louder. Ron nervously rubs the back of his neck.

" look we dont have to-" he starts but u cut him off. I grabbed him by his Chudley Canons scarf and pulled him close. He bent down to reach me as i connected out lips together. The arena went wild. Cheers could be heard from both viewers and the players. It was honestly surreal. In the moment it felt like nothing but us existed. The way he and I fell together felt so.... perfect. It was never like this with Adam. Never.

We finally separated from each other after what felt like an eternity of complete bliss. I opened my eyes first. I saw as the redheads eyes fluttered open. Just As he opened his eyes, the Chudley Canons seeker caught the snitch. The crowd went crazy. Everything was so loud but Ron and i stayed staring at each other. A slow but genuine smile spread across both mine and his face. As the announcer announced the scores we finally turned back to the arena.

After the game we walked back to my house. We walked in comfortable silence, like we often did. When we came to my front door, we stopped at my doorstep.

" so. Today was really great. Thanks for suggesting it." I said. He looked at me in delight.

" of course. It was great. About that kis-"

" no worries. Like you said, today was just a platonic fiancé date.... right?" I cut him off, rather sad. He visibly gulps and smiles.

" yeah.... of course." He mutters. I nod and open my door. Before entering however i turn back and kiss Ron on the cheek. He turns just as red as he did at the game. I give him a Sweet smile.

" good night.... fiancé." I say before waving goodbye.

" yeah good night..... blaise." He says as he starts to walk away backwards. I smile and close the door behind me. I exhale while leaning on the door for a second, before i b-line to the fireplace. I grab a handful of floo powder and floo over to Draco's place.

I land in his living room covered in ash. He is sitting on his settee with a book when he looks up at me, unamused. He looks down at his book and flips a page.

" draco." I pant.

" yes blaise?" He asks.

" i did something."

" okay?"

" its about ron."

" and?"

" i kissed him."

This got his attention. He closed his book shut and looked up at me in interest.

" what?" He asks in surprise. I nod and confirm what he did hear was in fact true. He stands up quickly and makes a squealing noise before running to get his wand. He makes a quick patronus and sends it to pansy. He then turns back to me with a serious face.

" tell. Me. Everything."


	4. part 4

Rons POV

" okay okay, what happened?" Harry stared at me in a sleepy haze from the couch. It was 2 am in the morning and i was currently in the living room with harry and hermione. Hermione was trying to keep up and harry looked more confused than ever.

" we went to the game."

" yeah."

" there was a kiss cam"

" uh-huh"

" and we kissed."

" WHAT?" Harry immediately jumps up. Their tired faces were completely gone. They shared a look of confusion and interest.

" yeah. And when i left the doorstep, he kissed my cheek." I say. My hands were on my hips and i was jumping on my feet. I couldnt stay still, how could i? Blaise KISSED ME!

" i thought you guys were gonna be platonical?" Hermione stood up and wrapped herself in the slytherin green blanket Pansy had given her.

" well me too. And at the end of the night, he confirmed the day was supposed to be platonic-"

" so it was platonic, but he kissed you?" Harry asked. I nodded with my lips pursed.

" wow." Hermione sat back down on the couch. Harry followed pursuit.

" so what do i do?" I ask, jumping from one foot to the other.

" nothing. You go on like u used to. If anything develops, so let it be." Hermione stated, being the voice of reason. I sat down on the ottoman opposite of the couch. I have been having this feeling, like butterflies in my stomach every time i think of blaise, for a while now. Maybe i....

" whats wrong?" Harry pulled me out of my trans

" what?" I ask, shaking my head.

" your shoulders are slouched, you're pouting and you look all sad. Why? Whats wrong?" Hermione explained.

" well i just-"

" are you sad because we told you to leave it be?" Harry questions

" well n-no, b-but ye-" i was stammering, it was a little hard to explain.

" why are you sad about that? You said you wanted a platonic-"

" ENOUGH! I don't want a platonic relationship, i don't want to just call him my fiancé as a joke or pet name, i don't want to be just his friend." I snapped. Harry and Hermione looked at me in worry.

" ronald, sweetie. What are you saying?" Hermione asks cautiously.

" im saying..... i like blaise zabini."

Blaise POV

" i like Ronald weasley."

The words blurted out if my mouth like it was trapped and trying to escape. Draco and Pansy's jaws were on the floor. Then all of a sudden pansy stood up and started jumping. Draco was trying to hide a smile.

" what? Why-?"

" THIS IS SO GREAT! The golden trio and the slytherin trio get together!" Pansy squealed.

" hey me and harry arent-" 

" oh shut up, you know you will end up together." Pansy spat. Draco nodded and looked down at his shoes, a small smile still evident on his face.

" what do i do? He said he wants a platonic relationship." I put my head back, resting it on the back of the couch. Pansy sits down and puts her head on my shoulder, draco lays his head down on my lap.

" dont worry blaise, i know you'll get him. I mean you already got him legally but, i know you will get his heart too. Just give it time." Pansy said, patting my chest.

" i really hope i get him."

Ron POV

" i really hope i get him."

Me, Hermione and harry each had a pint of ice cream and were now eating in the kitchen. I was sitting on the barstool as Hermione was propped up on the counter and harry leaned over the sink.

" ron , you are marrying him." Harry said. I rolled my eyes and Hermione smacked him with her spoon. Harry grimaces and grabs the back of his head where Hermione hit him.

" i have him LEGALLY, but, i dont have him. Like his heart. His love." I sigh. Hermione nods and harry makes an 'O' face.

" dont worry ron, you'll get him. Just like harry will get Draco." Hermione smiles. I chuckle as harry gets so red it would put my hair to shame.

" oh yeah mate, no doubt about it that you would get draco." I take another spoonful of ice cream to my mouth. Hermione nods and points at him with her spoon.

" you my man, just lack some gryffindor courage." She muttered.

" oh sod off, we're talking about Ron not me." Harry said crossing his arm. Hermione and i chuckle at his toddler like actions. It was like that for the rest of the night, none of us got much sleep. We talked about nothing and everything, and managed to finish 6 pints of ice cream.

~ next day ~

Blaise POV

I woke up to a patronus from Ron. His little terrier danced around my room before giving me the message.

" hey, i got a letter from your mum. She wants us to have dinner with her. Thought you should know. Also come to grimmauld today before dinner. Bring draco with you, harry is whining.

\- love Ron"

I was too busy smiling at the "love" part to even realize what the rest of the letter said. My mother sent a letter to him? Why didnt she just send me one? I got a piece of parchment and a quill from my nightstand. I quickly wrote a letter to her asking why she invited ron over. I ran to my office to get a wax seal and to give it to my eagle-owl , Eris. I attached it to her leg and sent her off. It wasnt until 2 hours later when i got a response.

" Hello dear,

I know if i asked you, you would refuse or ask why. So i thought, why don't i just ask Ronald? Im sorry if this discomforts you, but i must say, Ronald is a very nice boy from the letters we've sent each other. I definitely like him better than Adam. Any whoo, ill see you at dinner in the Zabini Manor at 8 dear. Have a good afternoon.

\- love Mother"

I sighed and threw the letter on my desk. Eris cooed and stepped closer to me. I handed her a treat from the little dish sitting on the corner of my desk and scratched under her wing. She made a little happy 'hoot' and left to do what i presume , is hunting.

I turn my head and checked the large grandfather clock hanging off my wall. Usually i wouldn't wake up so late but i got home at nearly 4 in the morning and didn't sleep for another hour, so i let it go this time. Thank god it was a sunday and i didnt have work. It was now around 2 pm. I woke up at 12 and the letter took about 2 hours so it was well into the day. The dinner was in 6 hours so i thought i would get ready soon.

I took a shower and grabbed my best robes. I knew ronald might not have something to wear tonight so i just grabbed all my options. Before i left I remembered what he said, to bring draco. So on the way i popped into dracos house, grabbed him, and we left. We arrived at grimmauld place around 6:30.

" why am i here?" Draco shook his arm from my grasp. I sighed and started walking up the steps.

" because, ron asked for you." I took off my cloak and had it in my hands now.

" why?" Draco followed behind me.

" because, harry was being whiny." I turned to him and gave him a smirk. I could see slight redness moving up to his cheeks but i decided not to pest him today.

" we're here." I raised my hand and knocked on the dull grey door. After about a minute later the door swung open and on the other side was shirtless, slightly dripping wet Ronald. I couldn't help but gulp, but i kept a straight face.

" oh hey. " ron said with a large smile, motioning us to come in. I returned it to him and walked into the apartment. Unlike the corridors and the outside, the inside was warm and cozy. Almost like it was wrapped in a blanket. There were floating candles all over the ceiling, book shelves filled one of the back walls, and the yellow light reflected off the gold detailing on the walls.

the couch was a large white 'L' shaped settee with what looked like a million different throw pillows, 4 blankets and a book which i am assuming is Hermione's. The was really big, considering only 3 people live here. There was a glass and gold coffee table resting on a red rug in the center of the room. The living room was huge, way bigger than you would think. There were bean bags, ottomans and other places to sit littering all over the sides of the room.

" wow, you sure like having a place to sit dont you?" I turn to ron who was drying his hair.

" what? Oh yeah. We get company quite a lot so we thought, why not more seating?" He smiled softly. I could have melted on the floor right there.

" okay, i need to sit on you lovesac." Draco said before jumping towards it and landing in the bundle. Me and ron started bursting out laughing when harry walked in from the kitchen. He was too shirtless, and from the corner of my eye i could see draco squirm a little.

" hey whats up" harry walked over to the couch to sit down. I raise an eyebrow at ron.

" does Hermione just allow you two to walk around half naked all the time or-?" I cross my arms. He laughs and pats the back of his neck. If i could i would trample him right now but, ive got to keep my cool.

" okay we leave for dinner at 7:30, that should give us enough time right?" I turn to the bundle of peace that was draco and he nodded.

" wait time for what?" Ron looked confused. Poor thing, dont know whats going to hit him.

" oh just for you to try on a few robes is all." I said pushing the bag i was holding to his chest. He stumbled back a little and stared at me in confusion.

" what are you waiting for? Chop chop, we dont have all day." I clap my hands twice and motion for him to go change. Without hesitation he runs towards the stairs up to his room.

" TRY THE BLACK ONE ON!" I yell up. I turn back to harry and draco to see harry snickering.

" what is it?" I cross my arms.

" im gonna love seeing him whipped." Harry explains. I raise and eyebrow and let out a sigh.

" if you haven't noticed, he already is. Now, put on a shirt before dear Draco here dies of a heart attack." I wave my hand to him. Harry looked back at me like he was going to say something but when i stared back at him, he quickly shut up.

" how the fuck do you do that?" Draco was propped up on his elbow on the bean bag.

" a mixture of Motherly love and a strong hand. Thats all." I answer, going to the kitchen to get a glass of water.


	5. part 5

Ron POV

We were finally at Zabini Manor. After an hour of trying to pick out what i wear we were finally here.

1 hour ago~

" hmmmm. What do you think?"

" i dont know. It makes him look like and upside down carrot." Blaise and draco peeped into my bedroom to see how it looked. I was wearing a dark green robe with black panels and silver detailing.

" he looks like hes gone rogue from the gryffindors." Draco comments.

" thats true. Okay try on the other one."

—————

" hmmm. What do you think about the blue?" Blaise asks once again.

" it does bring out his eyes." Draco responds.

I was wearing a dusty blue robe with navy panels and black detailing.

" it leaves out his hair though. Makes it stick out." Harry commented from behind them. Draco nods in agreement.

" alright then. Try on another."

—————

" the red looks quite good."

I was wearing a maroon robe with black panels and gold detailing. I liked this one quite a bit.

" if looks good, but too gryffindor. I mean we are meeting my mother, not going to a class reunion." Blaise dusts off the imaginary dust off my shoulders and fixes some of the buttons.

" thats also true. Mrs.Zabini isnt too fond of all the houses anyway. I think if we dress him in color robes it will be like he's representing a house." Draco leans on the doorway.

" ok, try on the black then." 

—————-

" see now this one is good."

I was wearing black robes with small gold detailing. This one actually looked pretty good.

" okay. I also brought you a suit to wear. It is black with a white dress shirt. Leave the first two buttons unbuttoned okay?" Blaise hands me a suit and leaves the room. I put on the suit and then the robes, i pull out a pair of black dress shoes hermione got me for my birthday and walk out to the hallway. I put on the shoes and walk down the stairs.

When i got down blaise looked me up and down, then smiled. My heart was doing summersaults.

" hmm, those robes are a little short on you. No problem." Blaise said before taking out his wand and flicking his wrist. The robes extended and tailored themselves to fit me perfectly. I noticed the suit had done the same and it was a lot more comfortable than before.

" okay then. We're ready to go." I head towards the door when blaise grabs my wrist. The familiar motion stops me dead in my tracks and i turn around.

" wait, you've got to wear your family crest, see?" He points down to his own robes. There was a cobra snaked around a bold letter Z with gold ribbon banners that said 'Zabini'. I nodded and turned my body to him.

" what's your family crest?"

" its the crest of the Weasley Viking clan. A large 'W' with gold vines and thorns wrapped around it. A sword and axe in the background creating an 'X'" Blaise nods and with the flick of a wrist, my family crest is imprinted in the black satin fabric.

" this is yours now. Okay, i think we are ready to go." He walks past me to the door, turning me by the shoulder with him.

Now

" i feel bad for leaving Draco with Harry." I shuffle a little and adjust my scarf as we walk up to the house.

" ehh. Worse comes to worse, they will end up together and we are going to have to deal with their lovey dovey attitude."

We make it to the top of the stairs. Blaise knocks the door three times and it opens with a loud swish. A house elf greets us and takes our robes.

" welcome home Master Zabini, and welcome Mr.Weasley."

" hello Buddy. Where is my mother?" Blaise asks him.

" Lady Zabini is in the Dining room. Buddy created a dinner for you all, it is waiting in the kitchen."

" thank you buddy."

I wave at the house elf and we walk to what i assume is the dining room. He pushed open the large wooden doors leading to a beautiful room with a large long table in the center.

" mother its good to see you." Blaise runs towards the beautiful lady sitting at the front.

" hello my darling. Oh and you must be Ronald dear." She turns to me and gives me a hug. I smile at her warm embrace and as she pulls back she kisses my cheek.

" i hope you are taking care of my blaisy."

" mum." Blaise groans. I chuckle at him and he and I walk over to our seats.

" alright, lets have dinner."

—————-

We had just finished dinner and were now eating dessert which was an elegant english trifle. We talked all night about various things. We even mentioned the wedding a few times but it was never a big discussion.

" so darlings. I was thinking about hosting an engagement party for you lot. It would be a great way for the two families to meet and for me to get to know the weasleys. I heard your mother is an excellent cook and i am just dying to meet the person who raised this young gentleman." She had set her fork down and was leaning her head on her hand.

" an engagement party? Mother i dont think-"

" that would be lovely. Im sure my mother would be very delighted to meet you." I cut him off. He looks at me incredulously.

" it would be fun, wouldn't it honey?" I teased. He blinked a few times before turning back to his mother and smiling.

" alright. Engagement party it is." Mrs.Zabini jumped in her chair in delight.

" that is just wonderful. I will see to it. Do not worry about a thing. Although i do ask you not to dress so dark, it really doesn't bring out your eyes. And I will send you clothes to wear so dont worry." She finished by hitting the table lightly. Blaise turned to me and smiled.

——————-

" it was wonderful meeting you Mrs.Zabini." We are at the doorstep of the large mansion. She kisses my cheek once more and holds me by my wrists.

" oh don't talk none sense. Call me Lorelei. " she brushes off the shoulders of my robes, much like Blaise.

" okay, Lorelei. It was great meeting you." She shakes my hand and steps back.

" you too dear. Well it was great having dinner with you darlings. Ill see you at the engagement party next week." She moves over to blaise and kisses his cheek.

" goodbye mother." We wave goodbye to her as we walk away. We get to the gate when we hold hands.

" ready to apparate?" Blaise turned to me. I nod in confirmation. He holds on tighter, i glanced over to him and for a second, just one moment, seeing his face lit by the moonlight, seeing him smile at me, I forgot everything. This only lasts for a second until we were being warped to our destination. His face was gone, but i felt his touch. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through my stomach.

Blaise POV

We land in Grimmauld place. The living room is just as we left it hours ago. I assume that Hermione and Harry are asleep. I look over at ron who looked a little still. I thought it was a side affect of apparating as it has happened to me too. I let go of his hand and walk over to the couch to grab the robes i left when i hear a thud behind me.

I look back in confusion. There Ron was, on his knees kneeling on the floor.

" ron? You okay?" I go over to him. Then thats when i see it. Blood trickled down his hands and abdomen. I yelled loudly for hermione and harry. I hear footsteps climb down the stairs before they join me in the living room.

" Call the ambulance, its too dangerous to floo and we definitely cant apparate again." I yell as i put pressure on his abdomen, where the wound was the worst.

" what happened?" Harry ask as Hermione dials St.Mungos.

" splinched. I didn't even know until he fell down." I grab my scarf and tie it around his arm to stop the bleeding.

" okay ambulance will be here-" there was a pop.

" nevermind."

The healers spelled ron onto the trolley and flew away. I watched as they left without a word. Harry put a hand on my shoulder.

" he will be okay. He always is." Harry reassures me. Hermione holds my hand.

" come on. Lets go to St.Mungos. Draco and Pansy are waiting for Ron there." I exhale one more time before Hermione apparates us away.

As healers and doctors ran around trying to get the bleeding to stop, we watched in the waiting room. Finally Pansy announced that he has been taken to surgery, and that he is going to make it. I jump up and hug her tightly.

" thank you." I whisper into her ear.

" thank you for saving him."

" of course blaise. Its my job." She chuckles lightly. We seperate and she gives a small smile to hermione before joining her on the bench.

" now we wait." Pansy exhaled, holding hermiones hand.

" whos doing the surgery?" I sit down next to pansy. She ingales deeply before looking at me.

" healer Mclaggen."


	6. Chapter 6

Rons POV

I woke up in a hospital room. I felt disoriented, then i realized someone was holding my hand. I turn my head over, wincing as doing so. There Blaise was, holding my hand in both of his. He was asleep, he looked exhausted. His dress shirt was unbuttoned and disheveled, his shoulders slumped down but his grip on my hand was surprisingly firm. I smile at the scene before me, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand.

I could have watched him sleep forever. The way his chest rose when he slept, the way his hands laid in his lap, the way his head fell back when he was tired or stressed. The way he smiled every time he saw his mother, as if he was a two year old. All these things i noticed as i fell harder and harder for him. I know he doesn't love me, i don't think he ever will. I'll always be a friend, then a husband. Platonic. 

I was falling for him, but there wasn't anything to break it when i landed.

I stared at him, still smiling. I lifted his hand up to my face and placed a gentle kiss on it. I turned my head towards the entrance as the door slid open and revealed draco in his healer robes. He looked over at me and smiled, closing the door behind him.

" hey ron. How you doing?"

" okay. Blaise is sleeping." He nods and walks over to blaises chair, tilting it and dumping Blaise out of it. Blaise woke up with a start and fell off his chair, landing on his butt. He frantically looks around before standing up and nonchalantly sitting back in his chair, legs crossed. All was silent, until draco and i burst out laughing . Blaise scoffed and walked to the door.

" your both idiots." He murmurs, reaching for the door handle.

" where are you going?" I yell after him, he angrily opens the door and walks out.

" to get you breakfast you moron!" He yelled from the hallway. Draco was doubled over, leaning on the footboard if my hospital bed while i was still wheezing. Draco wiles a tear from his face and turns to me.

" anyway. You were splinched. You had some internal bleeding but we got it covered before you lost too much blood." I nod as he explains the procedures and what i was treated with.

" who was my surgeon?" Draco opens his mouth to answer but he stops when we hear the door slide open. We both turn towards it. There standing at the doorway was Cormac bleeding Mclaggen. We had a summer fling in the 7th year, but i ended it because i realized i wasn't really in love with him. Draco turns back to me and sighs.

" him." I look back at Draco and blink. He nods in confirmation.

" hey ron." I turn back to the Voice. Cormac was standing there with a clipboard of his own, awkwardly leaning on the wall.

" cormac." I let out before i could even think what i was saying.

" im going to leave you two be." Draco waves me goodbye and slides out the door before i could even protest. Cormac nods and sits down on the chair that once was occupied by Blaise.

" so the surgery went well. There was some bleeding in your liver but i got it fixed. Im here because some of the information on his sign up sheet was missing."   
He taps the back of the clipboard in a drumming motion.

" okay." I swallow as he takes out a pen and starts writing. I really hipe blaise cones quicker. Please come back soon.

" okay. Blood status: pureblood, blood type: 0+, allergies: none-"

" pine cones." I interupt.

" what?" He looked up at me with confusion.

" in allergic to pine cones. And tree sap." I say softly. He nods and writes it down.

" i never knew." He chuckles.

" well how could you have? Ive never told you, you barely even know me."

" what-? I knew you-"

" yeah. You knew. Just get on with it." I snapped. It was extremely exhausted but also annoyed he was in the room with me. Our relationship didnt end on good terms, in fact on VERY bad terms. When he had found out i started dating lavender after 3 months, he went ballistic. So after that i decided to cut ties with him, until this one unlucky day. Where the hell is blaise?

" ok next. Relationship status." He looked down at the clipboard biting his lip. I froze. If it was gonna be anything like last time, he didnt want to answer. Cormac was a place of relaxation to him when he needed to let out steam in 7th year. Thats what Cormac didn't understand. Blaise however, was a place of comfort and warmth, something he hadnt felt since his hermione and him kissed after the war. Of course after it felt strange, and somewhat regretful. But with blaise, the aftershock never hit. It was always calming and it made his heart swell. He smiled at the thought of blaise.

" ron?" Cormac waved a hand over his face, ron faced back at him.

" i uh-"

" okay i got you ice chips, juice, coffee, chocolate milk because you're a big baby, and also because i didnt know what to get. I also got you a breakfast sandwich. Sorry i took so long, the line in the cafeteria was horrendous, like 40 people in front of me-" blaise stopped his rambling when he set eyes on Cormac. He set down the coffee on the nightstand along with the other drinks and the sandwich. Blaise blinked twice, then put out a hand in front of him.

" hi, Mclaggen. Heard you did his surgery. Is that why you're here?" Blaise asked, with a faint smile on his face.

" um yeah but also because some of his personal info was missing." Mclaggen had reached out and shook his hand.

" oh im sorry, harry, Hermione and i were exhausted when we filled it out. I'll fill it out now-"

" no no. Its fine. I can fill it out with ron right now."

" oh um okay. Mind if i stay? I have to make sure he eats. If i don't im pretty sure Hermione will hex me." He pulled out a chair from the side of the room and set it down on the other side of my bed. He held my hand under the sheet, calming me down.

" anyway. Relationship status. You're still with Lavender right-?" Cormac took out his pen again and started writing.

" um no. No we broke up." Cormac raised and eyebrow at this and nodded.

" okay then, single."

" wait no. Not exactly. Well not legally or technically. Its complicated." I stammered out. anyone in our situation would have agreed, it was difficult to explain.

" wait so what does that mean? Are you two dating?" He points at me and blaise with his pen. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Blaise held my hand tighter.

" fiancé." Cormac looked towards Blaise.

" what?" The doctor asked in bewilderment.

" hes my fiancé. See? The paramedics took off his ring because it had an enchantment on it. I kept it" blaise slipped my ring back onto my left hand. He raised his matching white band.

" we're engaged." Scared to see his reaction i closed my eyes. And for good reason, because one minute he was still but the next second he was fuming. If i thought he went ballistic the first time, the last one had no chance against this own.

" WHAT? You are getting married to that SNAKE? Hes a DEATH EATER RON! This wont work out. He will break your heart and you will come crawling back to me. They ALWAYS do." Cormac paced around the room in anger. Blaise stood up and towered over Cormac. Cormac was 5'7, Blaise was 6'2.

" i suggest you shut your mouth before you do something you regret. Be glad you are in a bloody hospital." With a huff cormac left the room, slamming the door behind him. Blaise sighed and sat back down, shaking his head.

" thanks."

" no worries. Im here for you. Now, eat your sandwich. You haven't had anything since dinner last night ." Blaise hands Me my breakfast and pulls out one for himself as well. I bit into the warn bacon, egg and cheese sandwich. I smiled and looked over at blaise. We talked throughout eating, and just sat in eachother so company. This was what I wanted.  
With blaise...

Blaise POV

It had been a couple hours since the whole thing with Mclaggen. Ron had fallen asleep while i was reading to him on his bed. I looked down at the sleeping boy and a slow smile spread across my face. I set down the book and turned to him so my face was resting in his chest. I inhaled his intoxicating sent and closed my eyes.

" ron." I check, to make sure he is really asleep. I look up at his face, his ginger lashes curled up perfectly in place. I lean up to his forehead and place a soft kiss on it. I lean back into his chest and rest my head on it.

" I think I'm falling for you." I mutter out. Too bad he wasn't awake to hear it, but I do think i love him. I'm falling hopelessly in love with him, day by day. And i just hope, he feels the same way to me.


	7. part 7

Blaise POV

It had been a week since Rons accident, and it was the day before the engagement party at the manor. Draco, pansy and i were getting ready to go to diagon alley where we were gonna meet Ron, Hermione and Harry. Pansy wanted to get a new dress and i thought this would be a good opportunity to get Ron some new suits and robes for the party.

We arrive at the leaky cauldron. We see the golden trio sitting in a corner booth with 6 pints of butterbeer. We walk on over and pansy gives hermione a soft kiss. Wish i could do that.

" hey." Ron looks up at me and motions me to sit next to him. I nod and take a seat.

" hey. So i thought we would get you some new suits for the party. My mother said nothing black because it makes you look drab so we should get a few more options." He nods and listens. His arm was propped up on the edge of the booth top, right behind my back. He smiles at me and takes a swig from his butterbeer. That smile ill never get tired of. After about an hour of sitting there, we came up with a plan.

" okay How about me and pansy go dress shopping and you four get new suits, lets meet outside of George's joke shop in 2 hours." hermione states. We all nod in agreement and start to move out of the booth. We wave goodbye at the door and watch pansy drag hermione towards a dress shop down the street.

" alright then, malkins?" Draco suggests and we start to walk in that direction. When we walked in Madam Malkin swept over to us, her own robes flowing behind her.

" hello. My my how big you have all gotten. I remember measuring you for your first year at hogwarts! Now how may i help you?" She clapped her hands and smiled.

" we are looking for new suits for Ronald here." Draco told her, looking around the store.

" al right. For what may i ask? "

" an engagement party. My friends here are getting married." Harry pat rons shoulder, smirking.

" oh congratulations! That is so great! I would never have guessed. And how about you two? When are you tying the knot?" She turned to draco and harry. Harry started stammering, his hand falling of rons shoulder. Ron and i stifled a laugh while draco stood there with a small smile.

" oh were not together. But i am hoping to change that soon." I let out my laugh and held onto rons shoulder. We chuckled silently at harry, who had been staring bewildered at draco for a solid 30 seconds. Madam malkins smiled sweetly and let out a small laugh.

" alright then, lets get your measurements honey." She motioned ron to follow her to the corner with mirrors.

" now stand on the stage and ill take your measurements, it will only be a minute." She flicked her wand and a measuring tape flew towards ron. He lifted his arms while the tape started measuring his waist and chest. I took a seat opposite if him, watching the tape flow around his body.

" so. What color do you think?" Ron asks me. I look up at his face and shrug.

" i dont know. Maybe red. Or maroon. Warm colors looks best on you. Maybe charcoal grey, that would look good on you." I rest my chin on my palm, propping it up on the arm of my chair. Ron smiled and looked forward.

" why are you smiling?" I asked. He shook his head and look down before turning back up again.

" i cant believe im marrying you is all." He turns to me with his god awful amazing smile. My heart melts.

" yeah. Me too. Its not like you really had a choice tho."

" thats true. But still. Marrying you doesnt seem as bad anymore tho, since marrying someone i really care about. Now those two, they are just idiots." He points at draco who was discussing fabrics with a store clerk and harry who was looking at him dreamily. I stifle a laugh.

" yeah. Hey when we go to their wedding we'll be the Weasley-Zabinis." I chuckle, grabbing a magazine to flip through.

" damn. Yeah. You would really let my name be first?" Ron asks. I hum and nod.

" yeah, it sounds better than Zabini-Weasley."

" yeah it does."

" okay hun. Ive got your measurements, now choose a design and i will create a suit for you." Madam malkins stated and ron walked off the stage.

In the end we chose a maroon 3 piece suit, The vest inside a little darker than the outside, with a white dress shirt for ron. For me i chose a dark navy 3 piece suit with thin vertical white stripes going down the vest. Our family crests stitched onto the left side of our chests. Harry chose a simple black suit, matching dracos iconic all black 3 piece tailored suit.

Ron held our bags and we walked to Georges joke shop. We saw hermione and pansy looking around the store with bags of their own through the store front windows so we walked in to join them.

" hey guys. Did you get your suits?" Hermione asked while pansy was looking at some new type of firecracker george had created.

" yep. Did u get your dresses?" Harry responded. Hermione lifted up the bags and nodded.

" yeah. Took pansy forever since she looked good in everything." Hermione teased, nudging pansy with her elbow. Pansy scoffed and browsed some more. We looked around the store for a little while, ron buying fire crackers to apparently " scare the living crap out of Percy". In the end we walked out the store wuth a bag full of firecrackets, 4 suits, 2 dresses and ron INSISTING he carries all the bags instead of levitating them. We bid farewell to the golden trio and went bsck to our own homes.

I arrived back to my apartment to see a pais of shoes i didnt own. However i did recongnize whos it was, since i bought them. My body went stiff and i walked into the living room. There sitting on my couch was Adam, fidgeting with hid hands. When u walked into the room he looked up. I froze as he stood up and lunged towards me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

" ive missed you." He whispered into my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine, and not in the good kind.

" ummm Adam, what are you doing in my apartment?" He pulled away from me, still holding onto my waist.

" i found out about the contract, there is a loop hole. If before the two betrothed parties get married, one gets married before them, the contract us void." He said excitedly.

" Adam, where are you going with this?" I ask cautiously.

" Its the only way we can be together. So, will you marry me?" He asked the damn question. I froze, i wanted to say something but the shock completely overwhelmed me.

" blaise?" He asked. I finally managed to get my voice back.

" no." I mutter. Adam looked like he had been slapped. His face was filled with sadness and shock but contorted into anger and fury.

" what? I thought you loved me! You dont love that good for nothing redhead! You should be with me! He doesn't deserve you!" He yelled in fury. I managed to escape from his grasp when he let go of me. I've only seen him angry once before and it ended up with me getting hit. Of course he apologized a thousand times over and i forgave him but the feeling never quite went away.

" A-adam dont do this-"

" SHUT UP! We are going to get married and you will forget all about your stupid little family and we will-"

" no adam. No. we are not doing that and i sure as hell am not marrying YOU!" I yelled back. He lunged forward and grabbed my forearm forcefully. I yanked back and before i knew it i had apparated. I apparated to the only place i could think of, Ron. I landed in his office to see ron sitting at his desk. He gasped and fell off the swivel desk chair. He got up and dusted off his pants.

"What the hell blaise? You scared the living shit out of me..." he looked up and saw me. His face of nuisance shifted to one of worry. He went around his desk to me and grabbed my shoulders. I let out a shuddered breathe and immediately fell into his embrace. He hugged me tightly and rubbed my back.

" shhh its okay... do you want to tell me what happened? You dont have to if you dont want to."   
I sobbed into his shoulder and grabbed the back of his shirt.

" a-adam. He came over, he proposed to me. " i felt rons grip tighten a little more, like he was afraid to lose me.

" and-?"

" and i said no. When i did he became furious. He grabbed m-my a-arm and..." i drifted into sobs. He hugged me and rubbed circles on my bad.

" its fine, you dont have to tell me." He soothed.

" can i s-stay here tonight?" I asked. He pulled back and faced me.

" of course." He said with a sweet smile. I hugged him back again and he didn't retaliate. He didnt say he was tired, or that he didn't want to listen, he just hugged me and when i drifted off to sleep, he carried me to his bed. Maybe there really is hope for us.


	8. part 8

Ron POV

It was the day of the party. Blaise had spent the night at Grimmauld because of an incident with his ex. I let him sleep in my bed while i slept in my office. I woke up and walked down the stairs to see harry, hermione and pansy having breakfast by the kitchen counter.

" oh hey ron. Quick question, why was blaise sleeping in your bed today?" Hermione asked. Harry almost choked on his toast and pansy spit a bit of her tea out.

" no nothing like that. I slept in my office." I jog into the kitchen and grab my favorite mug, filling it with coffee and joining them at the counter.

" okay, then why were you sleeping in your office?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of her toast.

" because blaise was sleeping in my room." I take a sip from my coffee. Hermione slams her hand on the table and stares at me.

" ronald! Tell us!" Harry demands. I laugh and look at them.

" something happened with his ex. He asked to stay the night." I simply answer and Hermione shuts up.

" Adam? I knew we couldn't trust him. Slimy bastard, always gave me bad vibes." Pansy stated. Right after she said that blaise appeared in the doorway, wearing my shirt. Pansy and hermione try to hide a smile while Harry is just digging into his breakfast.

" hey. Sorry but i borrowed a shirt if you don't mind." He asked me. I shook my head and got up.

" oh no its fine." I walked over to the cabinet to get another mug and filled it with tea, sliding it over to blaise.

" how did you know i drink tea?" Blaise asked me as he sat down next to harry

" whenever we go somewhere you only get tea. Its chamomile." I say and got back to my own mug. I see him shrug and take a sip, smiling when bringing it down. That fucking smile that could break you heart.

" anyway. Blaise are you going to stay here until the party?" Hermione asked smiling.

" yeah. I think adam stayed in my apartment. I accio'd my suit and some supplies tho so i should be fine until i get home." Blaise took a sip of his tea and set it back down.

" so ready to be the happy engaged couple in front of my entire family?" He teased. I laughed and looked right at him.

" i was born ready. Are you ready to be completely babied by my mom and tortured by my brothers? I have 5 of them." i teased back. He chuckled and nodded.

" of course, your brothers. It will be fun meeting my fiancé's 5 completely overprotective older brothers huh?" He jokes and turns to have a conversation with pansy. Harry stood up and tapped me on the shoulder, signaling me to follow. I followed him out of the kitchen and into the corridor.

" so you ready to pretend to love him?" He asked crossing his arms with a sneaky smile on his face.

" pretend? Theres nothing to pretend, i already do." It slips out before i could even stop it. Harry's face falls into one of shock.

" mate, i was joking. Are you taking a piss?" He asks seriously.

" no. No im not. Im really in love with him." I say, looking over Harry's shoulder and over to blaise.

" damn. You're whipped man." Harry chuckles. I punch him in the arm and he makes a face.

" piss off." I walk off back into the kitchen.

" come on loverboy. Why so salty?" Harry coos. I scoff and keep walking. When we enter we see pansy and hermione in an arm wrestling competition and blaise keeping rep.

" what's happening?" Harry and i ask simultaneously.

" oh hermione thinks that she can beat pansy because she has better upper body and core muscles and also because she has been fighting with you two since she was 11, but pansy thinks she can beat her because she is determined." Blaise nods and goes back to the two girls.

" umm okay. But i have my money bet on pansy." I said and sat down across them.

" what? Arent you supposed to be my friend?" Hermione gasped, holding her arms up.

" well if you weren't such a goody two shoes and had some street knowledge, id think you'd win." I explain she looks at me like i had just told her the earth was flat.

" what? I have knowledge!" She shrieked.

" street knowledge." I corrected.

" dumbasses just get this on with!" Pansy exclaimed. Hermione sighed and went back into position.

" okay, on your mark. 1....2.....3....go!" Blaise slapped the table and the the girls started arm wrestling. In the end, as I predicted, pansy won.

" i knew it." I fist bumped harry.

" okay okay fine. At least im smarter than you." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

" ok fine. You can have that. Okay what time is it?" I clap my hands and ask. Harry flicks his wrist and the time appears on the wall.

" 11 am."

" you could have looked at the clock." Pansy downed the last of her tea and set the cup in the sink.

" i know, but then i wouldnt have been able to show off that i know that spell." Harry said triumphantly. Hermione scoffed and turned away.

" okay when is the party?" I change the subject.

" 5 pm to midnight. We need to arrive at the manor an hour early to get ready there. Its just easier." Blaise shrugs.

" alright then. Lets get lunch, then lets head over to the manor." We agree.

After lunch we went to the manor. We acciod our supplies from Grimmauld and met Draco, Theo and Goyle at the entrance.

" hey guys. Got your suits?" Draco asked as we walked up the stairs to them.

" yeah got ur gallon of cologne?" Harry snapped back with a sweet smile. Blaise and I made a small laugh. Draco sneered back at Harry.

" haha Potter."

" awww did i hurt malfoys feelings?" Harry pouted then broke into laughter. He gave dracos arm a little push and knocked on the door. Draco shook his head but he had a wide grin on his face.

" ready?" Blaise turned to me.

" as ill ever be."


	9. part 9

Blaise POV

It was 9 pm. We were 4 hours into the party and the worst thing that could have ever happened to me just walked in through the door. Adam.

I need to find Ron

Ron POV

Oh god why is he here? Why are THEY here? Lavender and Cormac just entered the party. When i asked them why they came, they said ' we went to school with both of you, rude if we didn't'.

Bullshit. They just want to see who i replaced them with. Well not really replaced. Replaced as my love? Yes. Replaced as in a relationship? No. But still. I felt WAY more for Blaise who i am not even in a real relationship with, than i ever did with them.

I need to go find Blaise.

3rd person POV

Ron frantically weaved through the crowd, trying to find blaise. At the same time blaise was doing the same thing. They finally met each other in the center of a full crowd. This engagement party was more of a ball than a party. Well what were they expecting? A Zabini threw it.

" blaise , Lavender and Cormac are here." Ron shouts over the voices surrounding them.

" What? Nooooo Adam is here!" Blaise yells back. He turns away and puts his head in his hands.

" this is a disaster." Ron grunts. Blaise whips around and puts up his index fingers.

" okay no. We can salvage this! Its fine... we'll just ummm.... ignore them." Blaise says, grabbing Rons wrists. Ron nods solemnly and pulls Blaise in for a hug. They stand there hugging each other, not wanting to deal with either of their exes.

" blaise i-" ron pulls back.

" yeah?" Blaise asks. Ron purses his lips and sighs.

Ron POV

I really wanted to say it. I love you. I love you more than i loved cormac, lavender, even hermione. I love you more than i loved anyone. But when i saw his face, i couldnt bare the thought of not being able to see him happy around me. What if he hates me because of it? What if he cuts contact with me?

" ron?" Blaise waves his hand in front of my face.

" oh um... no its nothing. Ill tell you later." I force a smile. He shrugs and nods.

" okay. Alright i gotta go get Draco and Harry in case we need a bouncer. Also i really need to make fun of Draco for being short. Being around you makes me feel like a midget." Blaise jokes. I laugh along and bite my lip. Blaise was 6'1, but i was 6'4. I mean what did they expect? Have they even seen the family i come from? To be fair im taller than most of them, except fred and George.

" okay. Have fun. Ill get you later." I say and wave goodbye. He kisses my cheek and pulls away. I feel heat rising to my face and i quickly run off to find Hermione.

Blaise POV

I run around to find Draco and harry. No doubt they are together. I turn a corner on the second floor to see them making out. I try my best to hold in my laugh. I walk over , about 6 feet away from them. I clear my throat and they immediately throw themselves off each other. They look at me, hair disheveled and lips swollen. I click my tongue.

" tsk tsk tsk. You dumbasses. Anyway, we might need some help. Lavender, cormac and Adam are here . "

" holy shit." Harry mutters.

" yeah, best trio in the world. But anyway we need forces from both the Golden and slytherin trios to defeat the trio of old pasts. Okay? So stop shoving your tongues down each others throats and come help us not die." I wave them over to follow me. They fix themselves on the way, making sure they look presentable.

We walk back over to the party. I look over the room to see Adam talking to Ron.

Fuck.

I start to walk in that direction to get him out of it, but i feel a hand grab my wrist. I whip back around to see Cormac holding my arm.

" oh ummm Cormac." I mumble out, eyeing him up and down. I tower over him with my tall figure. He looks up at me with a sickening smile.

" we should talk, shall we?"

Ron POV

Adam had trapped me, the smart git. I was talking to fred and then he approached me. Fred the idiot just tapped my shoulder and said ' talk to your friend' and left to go talk to bill.

" so. How is Blaise?" Adam asked me, holding a champagne flute.

"hes great. He spent the night at my house last night." This caused his face to turn serious and angry. Just to spite the asshole, i decided to tease him a bit.

" what?" He blinked.

" yeah. He spent the night at my house, be appeared in my office late at night." His anger continued

" he slept in my room."He balled his fists.

" you know, he's just the cutest sleeper-" he punched me. The crowd turned their attention to us. I staggered back and my champagne glass landed on the floor. The loud shatter attracted Blaise, Harry and Draco who were a few feet away. I saw harry and Blaise run over to me as Draco runs off.

" what the hell Adam!?!" Blaise yelled, wide eyed and mad. I turned back, ready to connect my fist to his face when harry held me back.

" ron stop. You cant ruin this even more." The crowd circled us. Draco comes back with Hermione and Pansy, running to me. Pansy came right up to Adam and slaps him across the face. Hermione flinches while helping me calm down.

" okay you two, stop." Hermione said.

" he fucking PUNCHED ME!" I yelled, lunging back at him, and yet again harry stopping me. For a short guy he's quite strong. ( harry is 5'7) i see a group of redheads run behind me.

" what the bloody hell is happening?" Bill yelled.

" he fucking stole my boyfriend!" Adam yelled back.

" stole? Im marrying him you idiot! Its a contract! He didn't have to break up with you!"

" won won?" I hear a small voice behind me. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

" lav?" I say in frustration

" we didnt have to break up?" She whispered.

" okay WHY ARE ALL THREE OF YOU HERE?" Blaise yelled. Cormac and lavender behind me, adam ready to throw punches again.

" yeah how did you guys even know where the party was? And when?" Hermione questioned. All three went quiet.

" okay okay, lets go somewhere private. Im sorry everyone! Its just a Misunderstanding. Go back to enjoying the party!" Pansy yelled and pushed Adam forward. We walked upstairs up to Blaises room and locked the door.

" okay what the FUCK are you three doing here?" Blaise questioned again.

" i needed to see you. You didnt go home and i was worried." Adam reached for Blaise. Blaise flinched and stepped away.

" because you were in my apartment! You proposed to me! What was I supposed to do? Im marrying ronald!"

" but you dont have to. If we get married before you two then the contract is broken. We can be together, you can be with the person you love-"

" i love him!" Blaise shouted, gesturing towards me. I froze, wait was this true? Hermione and pansy gasped. Harry and Dracos arms dropped from me. Adam, cormac and Lavender looked as if they were told the world was ending.

" won won, you dont love him do you? I mean, there is no way you can love a snake like him!" Lavender shrieked.

" lavender shut up!" Hermione whisper yelled.

" wait is this-"

" yeah, It is. I love him. So will you leave me the fuck alone? Im not going to marry you!" Blaise yelled at adam. He then turned to me and bit his lip. I was so shocked all i could do was blink. He looked down and nodded.

" you obviously dont feel the same."   
His voice barely audible. He nodded and ran out the room.

" wait no i-" i reached for him but he was already gone. I turned back furious.

" what the actual hell is wrong with you three? You, pick a fight at the hospital about something that happened 6 YEARS AGO. I mean who the hell does that, you are like the most unprofessional healer in the enter bloody world! And you, you propose to the man who broke up with you, told you no and who is marrying someone else! And you, lavender if you ever call him a snake again i will never speak to you again! Got it?" I bellowed, pointing at all three.

" now fucking leave my engagement party because you're obviously not wanted!" I yell one last time before running out the door to Blaise.

I run down the stairs, yelling for Him. I see him in the middle of the crowd and i run over. I reach for his arm and grab onto it.

" blaise."

" stop ronald, you obviously dont feel the same. Dont act like you do because you-"

" i love you too." I cut him off. He immediately stops to look at me. We stare at eachother for what feels like eternity. His body was turned away while his head was facing me.

" what?" He finally squeaks out. I dont wait to respond. Instead i pull him closer and connect our lips. He gasps slightly before closing his eyes and kissing me back. The people around us gasp and 'awwww'. We finally pull away to see Draco, Hermione, Pansy, harry and the three heathens standing there.

" i love you Zabini." I whisper. He smiles and jumps to hug me.

" i love you too Weasley." He whispers back. Lavender runs off in a huff. Pansy comes up to me.

" awwwww." She says before hugging us both, hermione soon joining. Harry and Draco give each other a peck and look at us. When they step away from us we stay still. Our foreheads connected.

I see Adam standing behind blaise, scowling and glowering. I turn away from Blaise for a moment to look at him, a small grin evident on my face.

I mouth the words ' i win' and kiss blaises cheek. Blaise turns to me and smiles.

" did you just mouth ' i win'?" He asked.

" what? Adam was staring at me!" I defend myself.

" oh you petty, petty, tall giant." We chuckle and kiss once more.

After the party ended, we went back home. We all ended up staying at Grimmauld in case Adam or the other two came to pester us some more. We stayed up all night, talking, playing board games and drinking. It was the perfect end to a not so perfect day.

" i love you. Im glad i finally got you." Blaise turned to me, as harry and Pansy argue about whether Hermione cheated at monopoly.

" your marrying me darling. I love you too." I whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story i wrote. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Julie


End file.
